The invention relates to a container having a body for holding a product and having a cover for closing the body. More particularly, the invention relates to a container of the type in which the body is formed with an upper lip portion defining an opening of predetermined size and shape. The cover is shaped as an inverted dish and includes a skirt depending from the periphery of a top wall having the same general size and shape as the opening in the body. When the cover is in a closed position, the top wall closes the opening of the body while the skirt telescopes downwardly over the lip portion of the body.
The invention is especially concerned with a container of the foregoing type in which a plastic hinge connects the cover to a body to swing between open and closed positions. Such a container is disclosed in Foster U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,881. In that container, the plastic hinge is injection molded and comprises a pair of swingably connected mounting leafs adapted to be joined to the lip portion of a metal body and to the skirt of the cover. To secure the mounting leaf to the metal body, it is necessary to form holes in the lip portion of the body, to insert lugs on the mounting leaf into the holes and then to upset the ends of the lugs. A similar assembly technique is used for the mounting leaf of the cover when the cover also is made of metal.